Keeping Up with the Hummel-Andersons
by Emma Catanzaro
Summary: On their fourth anniversary, Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson make the decision to have a baby. This is the story of Kurt and Blaine, and their children, Spencer and Elizabeth over the course of the twenty years of their children's youth.


Four years after their big wedding, Kurt Hummel-Anderson and his husband, Blaine, made their way over to the patio in their spacious backyard in their big house in the suburbs of New York City.

The pair had just celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary and were about to open gifts from their family and friends.

"You'd think after ten years they'd stop sending us all this crap. I mean, where do they think of this stuff? Paintings, cheesy cards. Wait a second. Is this a recording of Rachel's newest performance? Oh god," Blaine grinned.

"Of course our wedding anniversary is about Rachel. She's my best friend and I love her, but I wish she would just stop being so...Rachel," Kurt smiled. The men knew that Rachel Berry was one to want to be the center of attention. And now that she and her boyfriend of three years were married, she finally had someone to adore her unconditionally. But that didn't change the fact that she wanted to be the shining light in everyone's world.

"She always manages to be a nut ball about these kinds of things. I just don't understand why. She's so weird," Blaine answered in reply.

"I prefer not to dwell on that. I've been her friend too long to dampen my view of her personality. She's crazy, but she's a good friend," Kurt reasoned.

The two continued the conversation about their friends and family, laughter about their crazy tendencies and remembering how they used to act back in high school. Hell, some of their friends still acted that way.

"Blaine," Kurt asked timidly.

"What's up, baby?"

"Have you ever, you know, thought about...kids," Kurt sounded scared to ask. Kurt had, for some time now, been thinking about maybe starting a family with Blaine. He'd always wanted kids, especially after his step-brother, Finn, died. Finn and Rachel had been planning a family and their lives together since high school, and it only seemed right to follow in suit of his big brother.

"Well, yeah. Have you been thinking about starting a family," Blaine asked in return.

"I know Finn wanted a big family, and now that we've been married for a few years, it only seems fair that we follow in suit, right? And," Kurt paused to take a breath, remembering his brother in painful memories. "I've always wanted kids. I think you'd be a great father and I feel like, together, we could tackle the whole parenting thing," Kurt said in a rush. He was obviously nervous, and Blaine could tell.

"Baby, I know you're missing Finn, but is he a good enough reason to want kids? I mean, I think we would be great parents, but are you sure you want to take on a child," Blaine pointed out.

"I'm ready, Blaine. Yes, I miss Finn, and yes, I would have loved for him to be here for all of this. But I know he's gone and he's not coming back. I can only hope that he's here in spirit, encouraging us to go through with this," Kurt reasoned.

Blaine smiled. He had known Finn really well. And while he hadn't known him as long as Kurt or Puck had, he still felt as though Finn had made him a member of their family.

After he had transferred to McKinley from Dalton his Junior year, Finn had made him feel unwelcomed. But after they talked it out, Finn had realized that Blaine wasn't out to ruin the New Directions. Blaine had come to help.

After he died, Blaine went into a depression. He and Kurt had just gotten back together, and they really weren't in much of a "lovey dovey" mood after that. Kurt came around eventually, and Blaine started his fall semester at NYU. They were going to be okay. Blaine was sure of it.

"Alright," Blaine smiled.

"'Alright' what?"

"Let's have a baby," Blaine grinned.

"Really? Blaine, that's wonderful," Kurt grabbed hold of his husband and hugged him tightly.

Kurt began to cry. Blaine knew how much this meant to him, had meant to Finn, and he was just as ecstatic as his husband. They were going to be parents. With an actual child.

"I know, baby. I know. It going to be okay. We're going to be okay," Blaine soothed Kurt.

The two remained on the bench for what seemed like hours. They were going to be parents.

"Blaine, hurry up! Your parents are going to be here in five minutes," Kurt called from the kitchen.

The couple had decided to tell their families when the next major holiday, Christmas, rolled around. Kurt had managed to convince his dad and Carol to come up for the holiday and Blaine's parents were already in Vermont for a business thing his dad was in charge of. Rachel and her husband, Johnson, were just an hour away, living in Manhattan, so the drive was easy enough. The only person unaccounted for was Blaine's older brother, Cooper. Coop hadn't been sure if he was going to make it out in time for the holiday. But nonetheless, they would have told him eventually.

"Hey, kid. Have you seen my baseball cap? Can't seem to find the thing anywhere," Burt asked in confusion.

"I hid it because I don't think you should be wearing it during the wonderful dinner we have planned. Blaine! They're here," Kurt called again.

Blaine rushed down the stairs, making sure his hostile was tied properly and his hair was slicked back. He got to the door just as his father knocked.

"Mom! Dad! Come in, please. Welcome to our humble abode," Blaine smiled at his parents. The last time either of the Hummel-Andersons had seen Blaine's parents was the Thanksgiving previous, when they had all been in Ohio for the yearly parade in Cleveland.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. How wonderful it is to see you. You remember my parents? My father, Burt, and my step-mother, Carole," Kurt reintroduced his parents to the Andersons.

"Of course, of course. Good to see you again, Burt. Glad to see you're doing well," Matthew Anderson said.

"You too, Matt. How've you been," Burt and Matthew fell into easy conversation, as was normal for the two men. After their sons married, the two had fallen into an easy friendship.

"I'm coming in because I have a key and you love me," someone called from the front door. Blaine and Kurt immediately recognized the voice as none other than Ms. Rachel Berry. No one could mistake that rich tone and conceited tendency for anyone else.

"Rachel. How good it is to see you. Merry Christmas," Kurt said from where he was in the living room.

"I know it is, my dear. Hi, Burt! Carol. It's wonderful to see you both," she acknowledged Kurt's parents.

"Rach, why don't you and Johnson come in? It's freezing out there. Blaine, honey, please take everyone into the den while I finish dinner, will you," Kurt said to his husband.

Kurt sweetly kissed his husband on his way to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on their dinner. Blaine came in shortly after he added homemade croutons to the salad.

"You okay," Blaine asked his husband.

"I'm nervous, but I'm alright. When do you think we should tell them? Before or after dinner," Kurt asked, adding cheese to the salad.

"After. I say we get our dads fat and happy before we lay any big news on either of them. It seems like the smartest choice," Blaine reasoned. They both knew how their fathers could get when they were told anything that was even remotely close to big news.

When they revealed that they were getting married, Matthew was so congratulatory that he broke a vase. And Burt couldn't stop hugging his son. They were fun to watch when they were happy, but god only knows how they could get if they were angry.

Burt wasn't the largest man, but he had years of working on cars on his side. And Matthew liked to work out and keep his physique on top, so they were both considerably strong. Not that they would hurt their sons. But they could break something if they wanted to.

"After dinner it is," Kurt agreed.

Blaine help Kurt set the table and put the food out. Kurt had made a beautiful arrangement of ham, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, baked macaroni and cheese and homemade biscuits. Everything looked delicious and Kurt was proud of himself.

"Soup's on," Kurt called out into the den. Blaine smiled at his husband and went over to his seat at the end of the table.

"Kurt, honey, this all looks amazing," Carol commented.

"I'm with Carol on this one. It looks fabulous, sweetie," Rachel agreed.

"If you haven't had my son's cooking before, shame on you. If you have, good luck. I'm going to be a fat, fat man by the time this dinner is over," Burt grinned.

"Dad, hush. Please sit down and dig in, guys. Help yourselves. Except," Kurt looked at his father again. "For you, mister. You can't have but so much because of your heart," Kurt reminded him.

"Aw, come on, kid. It's Christmas! Have some sympathy," Burt pleaded.

"I 'had sympathy' for you at Thanksgiving. Now, eat. But keep in mind, I've got my eye on you," Kurt smirked. While he loved how much Burt adored his cooking, he still had to keep in mind that his father was still in the woods for his heart. There were no sodas in the house and he was always wary of what his dad ate when he came to visit. His dad wasn't old enough to die from a heart attack. Hell, he was too young to die, period.

The conversation through dinner was simple and light. Rachel talked about her latest performance while her husband, Johnson, just smiled and kept eating. Carol was interested to hear what was going on in the Berry-Carswell home, so that kept Rachel occupied. Jennifer Anderson kept herself busy by talking to Kurt and Blaine about their daily lives and how work was going.

Kurt's latest designs were getting noticed by his boss, Isabelle, more and more and Blaine was on the verge of getting another book published. Their careers were steady. Jennifer was pleased by this.

Matthew and Burt talked about the latest football game and were the loudest at the table. And while several conversations were going on at once, Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier with the turn of events for the evening.

"Why don't you all get comfortable in the living room whol Blaine and I ready dessert? Then we can all open presents and such," Kurt suggested.

"Sounds like a fine idea, sweetheart," Jennifer said to her son-in-law.

"Great. We'll be out momentarily," Blaine said to his mother.

Kurt and Blaine busied themselves with clean up then got out the pie Blaine had made earlier that morning. Cherry apple pie, his dad's favorite. It was his grandmother's recipe, though he had only recently learned how to make it.

"Here we are. Pie for everyone. Mom, it's grandma's recipe. Let me know what you think," Blaine served his parents while Kurt served the Hummels and the Berry-Carswells. Just as the men were going to get pie for themselves, there was an infuriating banging at their front door.

"I'm coming! Jeez. It's storming out there. Who the hell could it be," Kurt muttered to himself.

"Merry christmas, little brother," Cooper Anderson grinned when Kurt opened the door.

"Cooper! Blaine, come in here! We thought you weren't coming,"Kurt let the eldest Anderson into their home.

"Well, I was in New York already. Closer to Canada, really. I had to get a flight in, but it was delayed. And when I got here, I couldn't hail a cab to save my life. It was miserable out there. Finally, a guy picked me up, but when I told him your address, he said I'd have to pay extra because of the storm. But, I'm here, nonetheless. Hey, Squirt," Cooper called to his younger brother.

"Coop! It's so good to see you. Come inside, you big dummy. It's freezing out there," Blaine chastised his brother.

The three walked into the living area, where Cooper hugged his parents and the Hummels. The whole family was together and no one could be happier.

"Okay, okay. Let's all settle down. Blaine and I have something we want to tell everyone," Kurt called to the group. The Hummels had decided to sit on the spacious couch with the Andersons, while Johnson and Rachel had taken up a spot on the floor. Cooper had taken up residence in Blaine's favorite chair while Kurt and Blaine stood in front of the fireplace, waiting for everyone's attention.

"Okay, so, Blaine and I didn't invite you here just for a wonderful Christmas dinner. We have something we wanted to tell you, our family, before we told our close friends and co-workers," Kurt said.

"We really are looking forward to 2020, but there's a bigger reason why. Kurt and I," Blaine paused to look at their family's faces. "Have decided to have a baby."

"Oh my god! Kurt! That's amazing," Rachel was the first on her feet, hugging her best friends. Johnson grinned, watching his wife go nuts with joy.

Burt and Carole were next, making Kurt cry with their words of encouragement. They kept telling the boys how proud they were and how well they knew they were going to do. Carole reminded them that she and Burt were just a phone call away if they ever needed anything.

Jennifer, Matthew and Cooper wouldn't stop hugging the youngest Anderson. They were just so happy that they were going to have another member of the Anderson family. Everyone was proud of the couple for making one of the biggest decisions of their lives and for including them in it.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Cooper had somehow managed to get Kurt the sweater he'd seen and Blaine the new reading glasses he'd been wanting. Burt and Carole gave the boys gift certificates to one of their favorite restaurants in the city while the Andersons gave them some new decorative vases Jennifer had found at the flea market.

Rachel gave everyone the same gift; a performance featuring Blaine and Kurt. She had begged them to do the song, and after enough arm-twisting, the two finally agreed to it. They sang "Extraordinary Merry Christmas", the song Blaine and Rachel had written all those years ago.

The evening was filled with memories made and wonderful presents. That Christmas couldn't have been better.

After saying goodbye to the Andersons and the Berry-Carswells, only the Hummels and the Hummel-Andersons were left. Burt and Carole headed off to the guest room for a good night's rest while Kurt and Blaine went to their room to ready for bed.

"They're happy for us. Really happy for us," Kurt said in awe.

"Well, of course they are, baby. Why wouldn't they be," Blaine asked, confused.

"I don't know. I kind of half-expected my dad to go off on a tangent about how we were too young or something. I don't know. It just all seems so real now," Kurt said under his breath.

"Of course it's real, honey. We're going to have a baby. An actual child. Someone for us to love unconditionally. It'll be hard, but so, so worth it," Blaine reminded his husband.

"You're right. Of course you're right. I'm just freaking out for no reason. Come on, it's been a long day. Let's go to sleep. We'll need as much as we can get," Kurt smiled.

"Was that a baby joke? Did you just make a baby joke, Mr. This-is-an-Incredibly-Serious-Topic," Blaine grinned playfully.

"No. I did not make a baby joke. This is an incredibly serious topic. Now, come over here and hold me before I fall asleep," Kurt chastised his husband.

"Gladly," Blaine crawled up next to the love of his life and wrapped his arms around him, already drowsy with sleep.


End file.
